Sexionals
by Gleekin'1882
Summary: BRITTANA! Santana is developing feelings for her best friend Brittany. How did their first time go? Santana absolutely enjoyed it, but she wonders sometimes did Brittany? Santana's point of view before and during first season Sectionals. Rated M for sexual innuendos, sex scenes, and light language. Please read and review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sexionals

_BRITTANA! Santana and Brittany's first time being with each other sexually. Rated M for sex scenes and light language. This takes place right before and during the 1__st__ season sectionals. This is not all sex! Please read and review!_

_Santana's Point of View_

"Sex is not dating!" I said on the phone to Mercedes, Brit, Tina, Kurt, and Artie while walking down the hallway with Brit.

"If it were Santana and I would be dating." Brittany said. There was the most awkward silence following that comment. I just didn't say a thing; nobody did for a few seconds. After the call was done, I pushed Brittany into the girls' locker room.

"What do I always tell you?" I asked in rage.

"That you are in love with Lord Tubbington."

"No! When did I ever say that?" I asked in confusion.

"You always say you love my pussy." She said and I rolled my eyes as I looked down in embarrassment.

"Let's not talk about that here. And that's what I always tell you, not to mention us having sex in public. But now you told most of the Glee club."

"I'm pretty sure we can just wait a week and they will forget; that happens with me a lot." Brittany said with that same cute yet emotionless face of hers.

"Brit don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, whether it's in that way," I said as I thought about having sex with Brit, "or just as friends. I love you as a friend." I smiled and hugged my best friend. I felt this great feeling race through my body as I hugged her. Maybe I did love her as more than a friend; I've been really confused about my feelings since we first had sex back a few days before we joined Glee club. Why shouldn't I love her as more than a friend, she's an amazing person and a great friend. I feel great inside no matter what way I spend time with her. Brit let out of the hug and kissed my lips. I kissed back and let me tell you that is one of the best feelings in the world! I pushed her up against the lockers as we made out passionately. She kissed my neck and I moaned in pleasure. As hard as it is to stop this, I had to. "Wait, we can't do this in public." I said even though I wanted to so bad.

"This isn't public, it's a locker room, and not just anybody can come in here, well not boys… except Puck."

"Yeah and he would get a kick out of this."

"No, I think he would just love it!"

I giggled. "Trust me, I want to right now, but not in here." I really did want Brittany, and it would be pretty sexy to do it in a school locker room. Like that one time we almost did it when we stayed later at Cheerios and took a shower together; well almost.

(Flashback to a few days before they joined Glee.)

"Ok ladies, hit the showers." Sue said through her megaphone.

"I'd rather just take a shower, why would I hit them?" Brittany whispered into my ear. I just stayed silent but giggled on the inside.

"Listen girls, as you can tell I kicked the girls out early because I know I want one of you two as my head cheerleader, if I should ever accidentally seriously injure Q. I don't want a repeat of 10 years ago but you know my anger and sometimes I want to smack all my Cheerios with every text book in this school. So just in case I injure or something happens to Q, I want you two to compete to the death for the head cheerleading slot… or you can just play rock, paper, scissors… with real rocks, paper, and scissors."

"Would flipping a coin be ok? I don't know the difference between the sides but someone can help me." Brittany said.

"Flipping a coin would be fine… as long as one of you is the coin and if you are thrown up and land on your face , whoever said tails wins, and if you land on your back, whoever said heads wins." Sue said.

"Sounds fun!" Brittany said as I just looked at her in amazement. Yeah, she's pretty dumb, but she is so funny at it and she is extremely cute so that makes up for it.

"Well see you girls tomorrow… if you two don't die before then." Sue said and walked away. Coach Sylvester is a bitch. She always says the rudest things but she's an ok coach so that makes up for it; sometimes. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the locker room with Brit.

"Brit are you going to take a shower?" I asked as I took my ponytail out.

"No, the showers here suck, I have a much better one at home so I don't need the one from here."

"I meant are you going to take a shower as in get in the shower?"

"Oh yeah, that meaning! I'm pretty sweaty so yeah definitely." Brittany said and took her uniform off right away. I cleared my throat and looked away. I stayed looking away and I heard Brit walk over to the shower and turn the shower on. I walked to the showers and turned the one across from her on as I took off my uniform. Then I took my bra and panties off and then climbed into the shower cell. It was actually pretty awkward because I caught a glimpse of Brittany naked right after she took her uniform off; well I saw a glimpse of her with her bra and panties on. The weird part about it was when I saw her barely wearing anything, I felt something inside me that I never felt before for a girl; I felt horny and happy. I slowly turned my head and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Brittany naked while soaping herself off. She wasn't facing me but the back of her nude body was beautiful as was her face and what I could tell from the front of her body. I slowly turned all the way around and checked her out. I shuddered in pleasure as I checked my best friend out. What was I doing though, I'm into boys yet I'm now feeling some attraction towards Brittany? Well actually I've felt these feelings for her for a couple weeks now. I have these feelings for her that maybe I shouldn't have. Nothing is wrong with being gay or lesbian but I've always had feelings for boys. I shook my head and turned my back towards her again and tried to focus on taking a quick shower and getting out of here. But I couldn't keep my mind off her, we were both naked and alone and so close to each other. Then I heard Brittany drop her soap.

"Don't turn around, I'm turning around to pick up my soap. I drop every soap I use at least five times per shower, no matter what brand it is. You would think Dove would be able to fly." Brit said and I giggled a little as I soaped across my chest.

"Don't worry I won't turn around." I said, the only sound I can hear was my voice and the water dripping from both of our showers. A few seconds later I turned my head over my shoulder and saw her bending over and picking up the soap and immediately dropping it again. She looked up quickly and saw me looking. I immediately jumped and turned around quickly. I was too afraid to look over again, I was so embarrassed.

"You said you wouldn't turn around." Brittany said but I didn't respond. "Don't worry you can look, I'm covering myself." My heart was already racing not only from being caught but from seeing her completely naked. I slowly turned around.

"I'm so sorry." I said barely being able to look up. But I looked up for a second and saw her smiling.

"It's ok I guess, just don't look at me naked again." Brittany said but sounded unsure about the order and turned around. I turned around feeling like I was going to cry from embarrassment. I really hope Brittany isn't going to jump to any conclusions about me now. She probably won't but you never know. Santana remembered Brittany's smile, even though they were both covering their boobs while talking just now, what if Brit was smiling because I was checking her out and she checked me out? I smiled with joy at the mere thought of Brittany having any feelings for me like I have for her. I turned around slowly and saw that Brittany was conditioning her hair. I walked over to her quietly and snuck up behind her ready to tap her on the shoulder to see if she had feelings for me. I held out my arm to touch her on the shoulder and as my hand got closer to her dripping wet naked shoulder some of her water and conditioning suds landed on my hand and arm and dripped off. I moved my hand closer and closer in anticipation to what her response would be, smiling the whole way. My hand was less than an inch away as I thought how much I was dying to love her and how much I was dying to be loved by her.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please write a review and tell me what you think! I also have a Glee/Supernatural crossover, Freak Out or Gleek Out? that is done and up on this site._


	2. Chapter 2

But I froze. I couldn't do this, I wanted to so bad but what if Brittany thinks it's wrong and doesn't want to be my friend anymore. So I thought about it as she rinsed off her long blonde hair. I think I would rather have her as a friend then ruin that with this. I started to turn back to my shower. I felt so sad that I didn't go through with it but I was glad that I didn't do anything that could potentially ruin our friendship. As I got into my shower cell I was so wrapped up in my feelings that I slipped on my soap and screamed as I fell to the ground. Before I knew it Brittany ran over to me and lifted me up but we both fell. She was still holding me as our naked bodies touched; my back against her boobs. This felt so right!

"Santana are you ok?" Brittany asked worryingly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I couldn't tell if Brit was enjoying this so I started to stand up but slipped and fell face first on top of her; our boobs touching one another's. I looked down at our dripping wet naked bodies touching. I still couldn't tell what Brittany's reaction to all of this was, so instead of her thinking I did this on purpose I stood up, grabbed my things, and quickly stumbled out of the showers. I felt myself about to cry, I was so ashamed that I like touching Brittany like that. I know for the past couple of weeks I've been feeling these feelings for her but I never thought I would act on it, or have the opportunity to act on it. I've thought that Brittany might hate me for it, except at that moment in the shower when she smiled at me and I was about to tap her on the shoulder. But the thought of her possibly hating me for it took over and stopped me. I quickly dried off and put my clothes on and exited the locker room; I didn't want to see Brittany again today because it would be awkward, but I know I will see her tomorrow and as much as I don't like talking about my feelings, I know I would have to eventually.

(BACK TO PRESENT TIME.)

"Brit I have to tell you something." I groaned.

"Yeah?"

"You know at the beginning of this school year when we saw each other naked and I slipped on top of you?"

"Oh yeah, I understand, you already told me that we both just slipped on the soap and that you were ashamed of it."

"I actually liked it." I said and Brittany just looked at me with that same motionless face of hers. "At the very beginning of this year, sophomore year, I started getting feelings for you, sexual feelings. That all was an accident in the showers but I rather enjoyed it. And we have been having sex since then and you already know I enjoy that."

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure about my feelings, I know I love you as a best friend and I enjoy whatever way we spend time together. How do you feel about it?" I asked as it got more awkward because I hated this; talking about my feelings.

"I don't know; I know I love you as a best friend too." Brittany said and hugged me. I hugged back as a smile graced my face.

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you. And don't mention us having sex to anyone again."

"I think Lord Tubbington knows, he reads my diary."

"Whatever."

"So sex isn't just something that makes you feel good?" Brittany asked.

"Not with you it's not. I enjoy it a lot more with you and that's because it's not only a physical act with you, it's an emotional one too. And don't ever tell anyone any of this because I will deny it so nobody thinks I'm soft." I said and we both giggled. We hugged again and left the locker room.

"So that first time didn't just happen, you wanted it too?" Brit asked.

"Brit, what did I just tell you?"

"You're not soft?"

"No, not to talk about it in public."

"Sorry."

"It's ok… but yes." I said and smiled at her and she smiled back. As we walked down the hallway with smiles on our faces I thought of our first time together sexually.

(FLASHBACK TO A COUPLE DAYS AFTER THE SHOWER INCIDENT.)

I haven't really spoken to Brittany a lot since the shower incident. I would just nod and say hi as we walked by each other or when we were in Cheerios practice. I was so embarrassed about the other day and I definitely didn't want to admit out loud that I enjoyed it. I was just afraid what everyone else would think. That's what I came to the conclusion of; I wouldn't know how to tell my parents or my abuela or I would be afraid that everyone would hate me. I know that not everyone accepts gays and lesbians; I mean they should but not everybody is accepting. Anyway, Brittany invited me to her place to study tonight, so that's where I'm on my way to now. I got there and Brittany's mom invited me in and I went up to Brit's room. She was in the shower so I sat on her bed and waited. A few minutes later she came out of the shower and walked into her room. Lord Tubbington followed her and he was wet. I looked at the cat in amazement; does Brittany take her cat in the shower with her? I found myself actually becoming jealous of the cat. I shook my head to get that thought out of my mind and as I looked up I saw Brittany taking her towel off. I looked away quickly pretending to be uninterested.

"Brit, you know I'm in here?" I said with my back turned to her, wanting desperately to see her naked again.

"Oh yeah, I just thought you saw me naked the other day so why should it matter anymore? And you know how glasses fog up from the shower… well my eyes do that sometimes."

"That's pretty weird." I said awkwardly. "Like Berry weird! Anyway, why was Lord Tubbington in the shower with you?"

"Well when he was a kitten he enjoyed when I used him to wash my back but I can't lift him now so he just stands there. I'm dressed, you can turn around."

I turned around to face her and I felt my heart beat faster. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I started to say.

"You can try to lift him next time you take a shower but he is really heavy."

"No not that, about the shower the other day."

"I couldn't lift him then either."

"Brittany just listen." I raised my voice. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. That was all accidental." I said as I looked down knowing that even though it was on accident I still enjoyed it.

"That's fine. It was pretty funny. But you didn't have to feel bad about it; I missed talking to my best friend the past couple of days." Brittany said and hugged me. I hugged her back and stroked her long wet blonde hair.

"I missed you too." I said as I felt myself about to cry. I needed to start something, she was fine with it and she thought it was funny. So I kissed her on the top of that beautiful head of hers. She looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Crap I shouldn't have done that, here comes her never speaking to me again.

"I'm so sorry, that was a friend kiss. So let's get to studying."

"I really only invited you over here to talk about the other day and tell you that I missed you… I don't study."

"I'm so stupid of course you don't." I said ashamed and hoping this would change the subject.

"No you're not stupid. I missed you so much and I needed to get you here to talk to me somehow. I know it was only two days, but we talk everyday so that seemed like forever."

"It really did." I said, relieved that it seemed like she forgot about the kiss on the head.

"And I understand that experimentation isn't only for science class." She said and I looked at her. Was she suggesting that she was ok with that kiss? Then she knelt next to me and kissed me on the lips. I was caught completely by surprise but damn it it was the best surprise ever. She stopped kissing me. "So that's what sweet lady kisses feel like?"

"Brittany, what was that?" I asked her but I was thinking why am I pretending that I wasn't in to that. She just basically threw herself at me which is what I've wanted for weeks so why don't I just take it.

"That was called a kiss. And I just did that for fun, I didn't think it would actually be the best kiss I ever had." She smiled at me. I kissed her lips after she said that and damn did it feel good. I didn't even know what to do with a girl. But we laid down on our sides on her bed and made out. I just went with whatever she was doing, and it seemed she was just going along with whatever I was doing. I grabbed her top and took it off and she grabbed mine and took it off. We laid there with our bras and jeans on, still making out passionately. I reached down for her jeans and unbuttoned them and she pulled them down and off. I did the same to my jeans. I then rolled on top of her; our panties and bras the only clothes in the middle of or naked bodies. This felt amazing, better than I could ever imagine, better even than the other day because we were both so into it. I felt her hand reach into my panties and caress my vagina. I moaned and she kissed my neck. I reached down and touched her vagina. Then I took her bra off and let her boobs loose as I kissed them. She moaned as my tongue was on her boobs. We both started to finger each other and we both followed with long loud moans of pleasure. Brittany then took my bra off and motor boated my boobs. This was the most amazing feeling in the world; doing it with my best friend. I'm not going to tell anyone else that, or even her. I'll just pretend that it was just for fun like I do with a lot of the boys. But I'll know it wasn't. I enjoyed this a lot more than I do with boys. I moaned as I put my face into Brittany's shoulders and she moaned as she tilted her head back. We were fingering each other faster and faster as our boobs rubbed up against each other. I was just doing things that I do to myself when I do it by myself. We both let out moans of pleasure as we had our orgasms. We were so sweaty as we made out while we finished our orgasms. Then she sat up and held me as we kissed.

"Shit! That was amazing Brit!"

"I know, I've never done anything like that before. I just thought that might be what was bothering you and I don't want you to be sad." I smiled. I didn't want to admit that that was what was making me upset; not being able to have sex with her, but it made me happy that we did and that she cared so much about me that she would experiment with me. Brittany smiled back and laid her head down on my chest and I held her as we lay naked on the bed. I know no matter what our feelings are that right now we are happy, and that is what I love; Brittany being happy.

_I hope you are enjoying this so far! Please write a review and tell me what you think! So sorry but I'm having writers block for this story. I did write some of the next chapter but it's not close to being done. I thought I would try something new so I made a Twitter for this pen name ( WinchesterD82). You can if you want either follow me with your Twitter if you have one or make one for your pen name like I did. I'll follow you back! This seemed like a good way to tell people when I'm working on my stories and when the next chapter or story will be up._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry! Some of you will probably be mad at me for this next line, but don't worry that scene will come. I am aware that it's kind of out of character, especially for Santana, to like Brittany this much that early in the show but this is my fan fiction and those feelings are deep down and I'm a believer Santana has had feelings for Brit since that early. This is still a flashback to a couple days after the shower incident._

I woke up the next morning and felt next to me for Brittany but she wasn't there; was that all a dream? Shit! Now I'm having sex dreams about her. I need to act on this but then again there's that thing that has stopped me before the feeling that I might lose her as a friend. But then again there are girls that fool around with each other that aren't necessarily lesbian. And this not seeing her for the past few days is killing me inside. I need my best friend back! So I grabbed my phone and called her. Then I heard her voice on the other end and it made my day.

"Hello." Brittany said through the phone.

"Hey Brit!" I said with a smile on my face from hearing her beautiful voice.

"Santana! Long time no talk, we barely talk anymore, you know since the shower thing."

"I know and I'm so sorry about that. But I need to see you so we can become best friends again!"

"I never knew we weren't best friends anymore. I know the shower thing was awkward but I don't know, it was an honest mistake… soap is slippery."

"It wasn't so honest." I said as I thought about just telling her that I want to fool around as friends, even though deep down I had stronger feelings for her that I will probably not admit for a while.

"It was pretty honest, soap is slippery. Unless I'm confusing the word slippery with something else."

"I liked it." I blurted out. There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. "I think I'm sexually attracted to you."

"Really? Cause I felt a little something when I saw you naked the other day. I didn't know what I felt but it was good!" That was a relief although it didn't sound as though she meant it as much as I did.

"Can I come over tonight to talk about this because I don't think these feelings will go away?"

"Sometimes my memories and thoughts go away. But whatever these feelings are I don't want them to go away, so sure come over at around 8. I need to go find Lord Tubbington now anyway, the last time I saw him was in the shower with me a couple hours ago." I laughed because I thought that was only in the dream where Lord Tubbington took a shower with Brittany, but I can say again like I thought during the dream, I am jealous of that cat!

"See you later Brittany!" I said and hung up the phone after she said bye. I smiled because Brittany accepting would be the easiest part of this. If I'm in to girls which I'm not sure of yet, then this will be a tough road, but as long as Brittany is with me every step of the way, it will also be the best road I've taken.

That night I went to Brittany's and went up to her room. She was in the shower just like in my dream; but this time I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. How many showers does she take in a day? She took one this morning and now she is taking one again? I knocked on the bathroom door to let her know I'm here. "Brit, it's me, I just got here."

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute." She yelled through the door. I smiled and sat on the bed waiting for her. This is very similar to my dream last night; hopefully it will have a great ending like my dream. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom in a towel, looking sexier than ever. "Hey, I've really been excited all day to talk to you." She said without even moving to get dressed. She sat on the bed next to me; the towel being the only thing covering her body. "So we both felt something the other day?"

"Yeah. Brit, I just want to come right out and say it. I had a sex dream about you last night."

"I had a sex dream about myself last night too. At least I think it was a dream." Brittany said confused and I giggled.

"I want to experiment with you."

"I hate science."

"Not like that… like this." I said as I brought my hand down her face to her shoulder and to the top of the towel and took it off slowly and threw it. Then I kissed her on the lips. We both looked at each other and she didn't try to stop it so I went in for another kiss but was interrupted by her cat's meow.

"Lord Tubbington can you go to your alcoholics meeting, we aren't making drugs, this is a different experiment." Brittany said as she looked at me and her cat left. Brittany put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. We smiled at each other as we laid down facing each other on her bed. I slowly rubbed the back of my hand on her boobs as she kissed my forehead.

"I don't know much about sex with girls, just boys. But I looked up some things today so we will see how I am." I said as I kissed her boobs and down her chest.

"Were you expecting this to happen tonight?"

"I was hoping." I said as I smiled up at my best friend.

"Well let me help you." Brit said as I was down at her vagina about to kiss it. She then tightened her legs around my head and shook it jokingly. She let go seconds later as we both laughed and I threw a pillow at her face and she whipped me with one. We both smiled and chuckled while looking into each other's eyes. I was happy to call Brit my best friend, she was really the only one I wasn't real mean to, and plus she is enjoying this. "So are you going to go all Lima Heights on my vajayjay or not?"

"That's not the meaning of the phrase." I giggled.

"Well are you going to Lima it then?"

"Ok, I love you friend but stop talking for a few minutes." I smiled.

"After you let those out." Brittany said and took off my shirt and kissed in between my boobs through my bra. Then she took my bra off and my boobs were free. She threw the bra across the room as she kissed my boobs as I moaned. Then I laid her all the way back and kissed her passionately. I felt her tongue intertwining with mine in each other's mouth. I sat back and un buttoned my jeans and pulled them and my panties off quickly. God this felt so much better than the dream, I was so happy this was happening. I would never admit that though like I say a million times. This could be why I'm angry, because I have these feelings for Brittany bottled up inside. It would explain why I'm so happy with Brittany and rarely am nice with a lot of other people. I laid on top of her; nothing separating our bodies from each other. I felt her boobs rub against mine as we let out a moan. This was the most amazing feeling that I ever could experience. I started kissing down her beautiful body to her vagina. I wanted to try to eat her out; I read some things about it today so I thought I would try it. So I kept kissing down her legs to make her want it so bad. I kissed back up her legs to her vagina. Then I started giving her a feeling I hope she wouldn't forget. She moaned and wailed as I ate her out. I hit all the right spots for her; trust me _all _the right spots. A little bit later I went up to her face and kissed her real lips. She was sweating and lightly panting in joy and pleasure. Then she smiled at me and rolled me over. "You ready for me to do that to you?"

"Eat me out!" I told her what it was called.

"No I ate dinner already and I don't have any money."

"That's what that was called, eating out."

"Oh, then yeah, I'll try." Brittany said as she clomped her teeth together and apart. Never mind I thought, she was making this so awkward. I pulled her back up here gently and made out with her as I grabbed her hand and led it towards my vagina. She started fingering me and damn did it feel so good. Minutes later I had my orgasm and moaned loudly as Brit kissed my neck. Then she laid on top of me as we held each other. But I needed to be done so she wouldn't think this was more than it is.

"That was great Brit!" I said as I got out from under her.

"It really was! I never thought we would do anything like that."

"Me either, but like I said I've been hoping for a while." I smiled at her. "And I wouldn't mind experimenting more than this once."

"Me either. But aren't you with Puck?"

"This isn't cheating." I said as I thought of a way to describe it to Brittany so she didn't think it was cheating. "Our plumbing is different than guys."

"Oh ok. Good because that was great!"

"That was amazing!" I said.

(BACK TO PRESENT TIME, A COUPLE DAYS BEFORE SECTIONALS.)

"Thanks Santana!" Mercedes said.

"What!" I exclaimed. Damn it, I was thinking of Brittany and I's first time.

"You said that was amazing! I assumed you were talking about me singing And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going." Mercedes said confused.

"Yes I was!" I lied through my smile and clapped. I'm sure it was amazing because Mercedes is a great singer, most of us are. I really enjoy the Glee club, although I would never admit it. I also would never admit that a reason I joined was to get more time with Brittany. And while in the club Kurt got accepted easily for being gay so that makes me happy that if I end up being a lesbian I have a safety net. I'm not sure what Brit and I are, I know that since my first time with her I have enjoyed her company a lot more, not just sexually but as best friend too. Also while in the club I figured out how to let go of Puck, I had to find something to be a good reason to break up with him because he's hot and really good at sex, so I found his credit score was shit so I used that to break up with him. I didn't care that much anyway because since Brittany and I's first time, I haven't really thought sex with anyone but her has been great. I like it a lot but I'm not ready to mention the L word, well either of the L words. As we were getting up to leave Finn came in and punched Puck to the ground. "Oh shit!" I yelled. That's when I just zoned out and thought about Brittany again. I looked at her and smiled while thinking about the first time I saw her in the shower, our first time, and all the times we fooled around since then. I didn't want to deal with this baby daddy drama anyway; thinking about my best friend is what made me happy, singing too but her especially.

_Hope you are enjoying this so far! Please write a review! I thought I would try something new so I made a Twitter for this pen name ( WinchesterD82). You can either follow me with your Twitter if you have one or make one for your pen name like I did. I'll follow you back! This seemed like a good way to tell people when I'm working on my stories and when the next chapter or story will be up. _


	4. Chapter 4

_So sorry it took me sooooo long to update! I did not give up on this story; I've been working a lot on another Glee story. It's called Our Secret and it's a Sam and Finn story; like together sexually, but its way more than just sex. This happens a little differently than the episode Quinn complains to Sue about thinking she is losing Finn first then Quinn tells her that her and the girls are joining the Glee club that's when Sue says you are going to be my spies and this begins after that. Please write a review and enjoy! This is the end of this story. _

(Flashback to when Brittany and Santana were about to join Glee)

"We need to join Glee club to get Finn back… for me obviously." Quinn told Brittany and me.

"And Coach Sylvester wants us to spy on the team." Brittany said.

"It's called a club." I told Brittany.

"Like a club sandwich or those things cavemen use to hit each other with?" She asked.

"Never mind, I guess it could be called a team as well." I rolled my eyes. Things have been kind of weird since Brittany and I did it just because I wasn't up for talking about it; thought I wished it would happen again, it's just fooling around right.

"Anyway, Rachel just ruined anyone's chance to sing a good song so we have to pick from these religious songs… or songs about balloons. I guess it's good; it gives Finn and her fewer chances to sing a sexy song together." Quinn said.

"I'm pretty sure they will just disregard that song list after this week." Brittany said and Quinn and I stared at her weird. "I don't know how I know that."

"Let's sing I Say A Little Prayer for our audition song." Quinn excitedly said.

We went in the choir room and gave it our all performing I Say A Little Prayer. It was really fun performing actually. While singing and dancing I looked at Brittany and couldn't have been happier that she was my best friend. I need to put the awkwardness behind us. After the performance I left Quinn, with Brittany, to talk.

"How would you like to come over to my house and get our sweet lady kisses on tonight?" I whispered to Brit.

"You haven't talked to me that much since that hot night at my house. Which by the way felt so amazing; it was like how I imagine a unicorn galloping across a rainbow would feel." Brittany smiled. Aww that was cute, especially coming from Brittany… well she would be the only one to say it anyway.

"It did feel great. Just so you know we can't tell anyone about that. I shouldn't even be bringing it up now but I really want to see you tonight."

"And get our sweet lady kisses on?"

"Exactly." I smiled as my heart pounded. Brit made me so happy, she was the only person I'm always nice too… for the most part. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"And promise never to tell anyone."

"Of course."

Later Brittany and I made out on my bed. Our tongues intertwined with in each other's mouths. This felt amazing; just laying here making out with my best friend. "Did you like singing today?" Brittany stopped and asked.

"I liked singing with you." I said and kissed her again.

"Glee seems fun!"

"Do you wanna talk or do you wanna kiss?" I asked rudely. But I guess I wouldn't mind either; the making out was hot though.

"Can we do both at the same time?" She was serious though. I don't condone talking during my make out sessions; hell I don't condone eye contact during sex. But Brittany was my best friend so she meant a lot to me; even before this sex stuff.

"No sorry. Do you want to do things again?" I asked. I would love to have sex with her again but I obviously didn't want to do anything if she didn't want to; I mean I might push it for a while.

"I want to take a shower with you!" I smiled in joy. I would love to take a shower with Brittany.

"Ok let's go." I said and she tickled me and I laughed as I tried to tickle her back.

"Let me go home and get Lord Tubbington first." Brittany joked and I giggled.

We went to my bathroom and closed and locked the door. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close as I kissed her passionately. I reached my hands under her shirt and groped her breasts over her bra and she whimpered. I kissed down her neck to her cleavage. She smiled and tilts her head back as she pulled my shirt over my head and off. I pulled her shirt off and kissed her stomach. We took off our pants and panties as we smiled at each other with flirtatious eyes. I was so horny and ready to get under the steamy hot water with Brit. She reached her arms out and removed my bra as I did the same. Our breasts were set free and I moaned as we stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. She put her bare arms around my back and groped me with my hands around her groping her naked back. This was the first time we were together since our first time a few days back and damn did it feel just as good. "Scrub my hair with shampoo." I whispered into her ear before lightly sucking on her it. She grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed it into my long hair. I shampooed her long blonde hair as well anticipating us soaping each other off next. I grabbed the soap and hugged her and scrubbed down her back as the shampoo suds flowed down our hot naked bodies. I let out of the hug and started kneeling down while soaping the front of her body off. I soaped down her shoulders and rubbed her boobs as suds dripped off of them. I kissed in between her boobs as I continued to kneel down and scrub the rest of her body. I lightly stuck the soap in between her legs and she moaned as I kissed her vagina. I handed the soap to her for her to do the same thing. So much pleasure came to me as she soaped my body off; doing all the same things I did. After soaping me she stood up and passionately made out with me as the suds dripped from our bodies due to the hot steamy water dripping down us.

"We can do the naughty thing again; you know when I stick my finger into private part." Brittany said as our foreheads touched.

"It's not naughty… it's hot." I corrected her as my hand slid down her body to her vagina. I started fingering her as she did the same. The hot water dripping on our naked bodies made everything so much hotter… literally I guess. We fingered each other for a few minutes until we both entered bliss.

"That was amazing!" Brittany exclaimed after we had our orgasms.

"Damn right it was." I said and kissed her. I was so lucky to have a friend that would do something like this with me. "Do you want to make this a thing?"

"Sure, it feels better than so many things I can't name right now."

"Because you are too happy to remember!"

"No, because I don't know the names of these things I'm thinking… but I am very happy right now." She smiled and kissed me as we exited the shower and dried each other off.

"Me too." I smiled. I couldn't describe how good it felt, although that's a feeling that I need to keep locked down because I can't mention this because I'm not sure about my feelings. Does this mean I'm bi or lesbian? I don't know and they are answers I'm not ready to come up with yet. "So this is a thing! So just so you know our plumbing is different so it's not cheating." I said.

Brittany walked over to my toilet and flushed it. "The plumbing here doesn't look or sound different."

"I meant girls can do girls without it being considered cheating on their boyfriends." Santana clarified although she knew it wasn't true but Brittany is pretty damn gullible.

"Oh ok. So are you and Puck dating?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but it's not cheating. Now let's pop in a movie and watch it together." I said and grabbed her pinkie with mine as we went to my bed and watched a movie together… with her in my arms.

(Back to present time; the day of Sectionals, right after the New Directions performance."

"We did it." Rachel screamed.

"Nice song Rachel." Finn exclaimed as we all ran back stage but Quinn was stopped by who I'm guessing is her mom but Brit and I kept going.

"Yeah Rachel, although I'm still waiting for the parade… and the rain, but I didn't see it all through your performance."

"It's just a song." Rachel said.

"Oh, you know a song to make rain disappear… and parades?"

"Brittany just ignore Berry, she is probably too happy to speak right now because of her big ego." I said as Rachel rolled her eyes and went ahead to Finn. "Any way it was just a song, there is no rain or parade."

"Ok are there no hats either because she kept asking for one."

"Nope sorry. But I think we really pulled together today and might actually win this thing." I smiled. I actually loved Glee club like I told everyone before so winning will mean a lot to me. We didn't have a set list just a couple hours ago because the other clubs stole our songs but as a team we still went on and I believe we succeeded. I was so happy to be here not only because I love singing but I'm singing with my best friend.

Here is the moment we have been waiting for. My heart beat so fast in anticipation to what the judges would announce. I thought we did great and deserve to win but who knows. "New Directions!" The announcer said and a thrill went through my body as I jumped in joy and hugged Brittany and even the rest of the club. We did it! Even without Mr. Schue we did it! He is going to be so happy though!

After we left Rachel suggested that we all do a number for Mr. Schue since he wasn't able to see us perform here. As annoying as Rachel is we all agreed it was a great idea! So we picked a song, My Life Would Suck Without You and guess what we are doing for the dancing; a bunch of dance moves from different songs we have performed. And that included I Say A Little Prayer which was right before Brit and I did it for the second time and decided to make fooling around a thing. And we have done it so many times since then it's just amazing! The night of our victory at Sectionals Brit and I celebrated in the best way to celebrate; sex with each other.

"Santana, we just won Sectionals and now it's time for Sexionals!" Brit said.

"Never say that again! That was corny as hell!" I said seriously.

"I know! Imagine if that was a title of a story, I mean I would probably read it because it sounds awesome but yes so corny."

"You know what I would actually read it too, sounds sexy enough. But still too corny!" "Yeah! Anyway I've been learning how to eat out. I no longer think that you have to bite

hard on the vagina; I've learned it right… unlike riding my bike and the alphabet." I giggled and was happy; I haven't let her eat me out because of our first time when she clamped her teeth together and apart. But I trust her now and appreciate her learning how to do it correctly for me. "So I was thinking to celebrate I can eat you out and then you can do me again if you want."

"I would love too! It means a lot to me that you would teach yourself how to do it. I can't wait to start celebrating!" I exclaimed.

"Alright but no parades!" Brittany said sarcastically and laughed. We made out as we quickly took our clothes off. She caressed my naked body as she kissed down my body and stuck her tongue up me and I opened my eyes wide because it was so pleasurable. I clenched the sheets in my hands as she swiftly moved her tongue around inside me. Damn the wait was worth it and I know I chose the right way to celebrate with the right person. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure as I had a complete orgasm as I went into bliss; even better bliss than ever before.

"Uhhh Brit." I moaned as my orgasm ended. She kissed up my chest and sucked my boobs as I panted. She came up to my face and kissed me. I turned her over and I kissed down her neck and sucked her boobs too as I went down to eat out my best friend. I had done this to her multiple times but she still whimpers every time I do it. I can hear her clenching the bed sheets, moaning, and panting as I could feel her going through her orgasm because she twitched and moaned loudly. She tasted so good I loved it. I kissed up to her face and made out with her. I lay on top of her; both of us still bare naked. That night we spent the night at my house _together _and I loved it.

(Monday; time for My Life Would Suck Without You.)

"We put a special number together just for you!" Rachel said as we started singing the Kelly Clarkson song. Everyone in the club had their people they were thinking of during this song and I had mine; Brittany. Sure the initial meaning for this number was for Mr. Schue but I still thought of Brittany. I don't know if it's love and I'm not sure of my feelings or if I'm a lesbian but I do know we are best friends and whatever our future holds I can honestly say one thing to Brittany; my life would suck without you!

THE END

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please write a review and tell me what you think! Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to write the final chapter but I hope it was somewhat worth it! Follow me on Twitter __** Winchesterd82**__. Check out my other Glee stories if you are interested, Our Secret (Sam and Finn together Fanfic) and Freak Out or Gleek Out (Supernatural/Glee crossover, there is Brittana in that one). Also if you are a fan of Supernatural, I have Let Me Walk You Through It and I Remember The Way We Touched (that last one is on because it's too graphic for here). Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and/or enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


End file.
